1. Field of Example Embodiments of the Invention
Example embodiments of the present invention relate to a game program. More specifically, example embodiments of the present invention relate to a game program to display an obstacle which obstructs a game play on a screen.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such a kind of a conventional apparatus is disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 2784645. In the related art, if two players competitively play a puzzle game for aligning puzzles in a row, if a predetermined arrangement is completed on the screen of the one player, an obstacle is displayed on the screen of the other player.
According to the related art, according to the result of the playing of the one player, an obstacle is displayed on the screen of the other player, and therefore, it is possible to make an effective attack by means of the obstacle, capable of enhancing an interest of playing against another person. However, in the related art, the player could not control a display position of the obstacle, and thus could not perform an effective obstruction.